Eggs, Love and an Unexpected Friendship
by ImaGleekBaby
Summary: This is what i think should of happened in episode 21 Funk when Rachel was egged.  Finchel and Quinn/Rachel friendship.  One-Shot.  I don't know what rating it is so ill put any down.


Eggs, Love and an Unexpected Friendship

Rachel's POV

I walked nervously out into the parking lot. Was he going to dump me officially? Is he going to take me back and forgive me? Has he finally realised he couldn't live without me and my talent? Has he realised that he took that 'Run Joey Run' video way too seriously? Oh God, what if he wants his care bear back that is sitting at the bottom of my bed? Well I'm going to find out any second now.

Jesse St. James stood in the middle of the parking lot staring back at me. Well this is it, the moment of truth. He waved at me and a smile spread across his face.

I suddenly wasn't nervous anymore. His smile made me smile. I was suddenly overcome with happiness. I couldn't resist the urge to run to him much longer. So I did. As I ran I imagined it in slow motion, you know, like in the movies. Everything suddenly felt alright – almost perfect.

As I got closer and closer, I noticed Jesse's smile was fading. The smile was replaced by a look of pure hatred. My smile disappeared, my run slowed into a walk. His glare scared me. What was going on? Where was the happiness that was in his eyes only seconds ago? I thought he was happy to see me.

"We heard you were a vegan Berry," came a female voice from behind me. I turned to come face to face with members of Vocal Adrenalin. They were all wearing the exact same royal blue jacket as Jesse. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What was going on? My expression flexed out as the realisation hit me. I understand now, Jesse had rejoined Vocal Adrenalin and he'd come to rub it in. I turned to look back at Jesse, confused and disgusted at the same time. He stared back at me with no emotion whatsoever.

CRACK!

A cold, wet gooey substance struck the back of my head and ran through my hair. I ducked my head and covered my face with my hands whilst the rest of Vocal Adrenalin threw eggs over every inch of my small body. The eggs were dripping down my hands and seeping through my fingers and slowly running down the outside of my lips. Hundreds of emotions spread through me as the eggs began to cover my body; sadness, humiliation, betrayal, hurt and the feeling of being alone. Again. How could Jesse do this to me? And on top of that return to Vocal Adrenalin? Had this been his plan all along; had he used me? Was he just a spy like Finn had said? Finn. Why does the sound of his name still cause my heart to skip a beat? Why do I still have these feelings towards him even thought he's hurt me so many times? Should I have chosen my heart over my head? Sure, Jesse and I both have the same dream, to be on Broadway, and it seemed like we were a match made in heaven; we were meant to be together. Bit aside from that we had nothing in common. He never treated me right. It's taken me all this time to realise it, to realise Jesse's no good for me. Why's it taken me so long to realise that Finn cares more about me than Jesse ever has? As a matter of fact, I care about Finn too. Actually, I think I'm in love with him.

"Do it Jesse." I looked up, unsure what that statement meant. Jesse's hand still clutched an egg. "Are you with us or not?" He walked over to me, hand raised. He stopped a few inches away from me, his hand still raised.

"Do it," I gave him my famous Rachel Berry glare. "Break it like you broke my heart." I meant every word of it. He did break my heart and I wanted him to break the egg. What would it matter now anyway, I was already covered in eggs; one more wouldn't hurt.

He stepped closer. This was it, the last egg, just close your eyes and it'll be over in a second.

"I loved you." My eyes flew open. Did he really just say that?

CRACK!

He broke the egg on my forehead; the contents of it dripping down onto my eyelashes and down onto my closed mouth. If he really loved my, why did he do it? Did he just say it to hurt me even more? Cracking that egg proved to me that my realisation about Finn was true. Finn wouldn't of done that, even if it was to prove a point to people.

Cheers erupted from the on looking Vocal Adrenalin making tears flow from my eyes. I have never felt so humiliated in my life; I just wanted to run away and hide.

Jesse backed away and along with his team mates they went back to their Land Rovers, purchased by Shelby.

"See You at Regional's!"

"Were all very _egg_cited!"

"Yeah, we're going to scramble you!" They all laughed and pulled out of their parking spaces.

"Good luck! Break an _EGG_!"

More laughter; then silence. I was glad they were gone because now I could cry. And I did. I cried out all of my hurt and betrayal…and regret.

Finn's POV

Mr Schue came into the room where me and the rest of the glee club sat waiting for glee to start. I don't know why, but I sort of have this bad feeling. I don't know, like something bad is going to happen or something.

"Now, Regional's is only two weeks away and we need to prepare. Now, with Jesse's return to Vocal Adrenalin, we need to – "

"What?" we all said at, like, the same time.

"Jesse's gone back to Carmel."

"H-h-how c-c-could J-J-Jesse d-d-d-d-d-d-d-do that?" stuttered Tina.

This was bad; really bad. I knew there was something wrong with Jesse St. Jerkface. How could he do this to us right before Regional's? Even worse, how could he do this to Rachel? I'd better see if she's OK, I bet it's crushing her. I turned around to look at her. Wait, where is she? She's not in her usual seat. In fact, she's not in any seat.

"Hey, guys, where's Rachel?"

Rachel's POV

The tears were still flowing when I was making my way to my locker. I was still covered in eggs. This felt so much worse than being slushied; the humiliation was worse. I can't believe I believed him when he said he wasn't a spy and that he actually liked me. I honestly thought we had chemistry when we say 'Hello' together. I guess it was all just an act to make me trust him and actually believe he like me when all along he was planning to rejoin Vocal Adrenalin and break my heart.

I opened my locker and tried not to make too much noise since I knew everyone was in lesson or glee club. Damn, glee. I'll just get my spare clothes, get these eggs out of my hair and go to glee; I'll make up some excuse to why I am late.

I moved my bag and reached for my clothes. Hang on; there's nothing there. Oh no, I'd already used my spare clothes after getting slushied by Karofsky. I guess I'll just have to drive home and just say I'm ill. Damn, I've got no car with me; my dads dropped me off. Bur they're in work now and Finn was going to give me a ride home. I can't walk either; it's too far. I've got no other option put to go to glee.

I shut my locker quietly and headed to where the glee club was probably waiting upon my arrival. This was going to be so embarrassing! They'll understand though, won't they? Well it was the moment of truth – now or never. My egg covered hand reached out for the handle. I took a deep breath. I opened the door. I walked in and looked up to see every face staring at me in shock.

"Oh my God, Rachel, what happened?' It was Finn who spoke. His cute, brown eyes were fixed on my as he walked over to me. Mr Schuster followed along with the rest of the glee club, all looking concerned. Even Santana looked concerned; I didn't know she could even feel another emotion apart from hate. A hand touched mine – it was Finn's. I would've been able to tell even if I was blindfolded. His soft touch always stood out from the rest. It was as if he didn't care I was covered in eggs. I looked up to see him towering above me, his face managed to look concerned and confused at the same time. He looked so adorable when he was confused. Why did I choose Jesse? Finn has always been the one I cared about even if he hurt me so many times.

"Who did this to you Rach?"

"Yeah, who? Whoever it was, we're gonna beat the crap out of them!" Puck said fiercely.

"Rachel, who?" Mr Schue asked in a demanding tone.

I looked at the floor, refusing to meet their stares. "Jesse and Vocal Adrenalin." I whispered.

"Who?" they all chorused. Were they seriously going to make me say it again? I looked up and took a deep breath.

"Jesse and Vocal Adrenalin." I said much louder. Finn's hand began to shake in mine. I looked at our entwined hands then at his face. All that concerned confusion was replaced with anger – everyone's was. Puck, Mike, Matt and Kurt all ran out of the choir room shortly followed by Finn. To my surprise, Mr Schue didn't stop them; I didn't want him to. Whatever Jesse got, he deserved.

"Rachel," I turned to face Mr Schue, "do you have any other clothes you could change into?"

"No, I used my spare clothes this morning after I got slushied."

"OK, well, does anyone have any clothes they could lend Rachel?" Silence. I wasn't surprised that no one offered – who would lend _me_ clothes?

"I have." I turned in the direction of the voice; it belonged to Quinn Fabray. Was I imagining this or did _Quinn Fabray _just offer to lend _me _clothes?

"Thanks Quinn."

"It's fine Mr Schue." Quinn walked over to me, placed he hand in mine and led me out of the door. Was this actually happening?

"I hope they kill that jerk!" Quinn growled as we walked away from the choir room. I jumped slightly when she said it. "Sorry Rachel, I know he was kind of your boyfriend."

"Don't be. I agree entirely. He deserves it for what he did. Not only did he egg me, he also rejoined Vocal Adrenalin, spied on our glee club AND broke up with me!" it felt so good to let it all out but who'd of believed it'd be with Quinn?

Quinn stopped abruptly and turned to face me, her eyes full of anger. "He was spying on us?"

"Yes! Can you believe him? He used me!" I nearly screamed back making Quinn flinch slightly.

"Oh, I really hope they kill him now." Quinn stated again and began speed walking towards her locker, dragging me behind her; I was struggling to keep up. Quinn entered her combination, her fingers moving faster than I even thought possible. She slammed her locker door open and rooted inside one handed, the other hand still clutching my own.

"Now, I only have maternity clothes and they may be a bit baggy but they'll do. What size shoe are you?"

"Five," I answered immediately.

"Same as me. OK, you can wear these." She handed me a pair of black leggings, a white silk top and a pair of cream coloured dolly shoes with a single bow situated on them; they were adorable.

"Thank you Quinn. You don't know how grateful I am." I wanted to hug her but I didn't want to cover her in eggs.

"Come on; let's get all of this out of your hair."

Finn's POV

My fist collided with his face again; the deep red blood trickling out of his nose. This felt good, really good. This was pay back. I'd been right all along; Jesse St. Jackass was a lying toe rag who had tried to sabotage our chances at Regional's. I always knew he was playing Rachel; why hadn't she listened to me? It doesn't matter now anyway, I bet it's killing her. It touched a nerve seeing what he did to her, seeing the eggs covering her beautiful body. Jesse was going to get what was coming to him.

I stood up, taking a look at my work; Jesse lay, blood flowing out of j=his nose and his eyes pleading with me. I looked over at Puck and gave him a short nod which he returned.

"You" slap "leave" slap "us" slap "alone!" Kurt screamed whilst slapping some douche form Vocal Adrenalin. I stifled a laugh, I've never seen Kurt actually hit someone before or be violent towards anybody.

Mike and Matt were hovering over another two douches giving them a few good punches.

"Come on guys," Puck shouted "were done her; let's go."

We walked off, taking one last look at the scene behind us with huge grins on our faces.

Quinn's POV

Rachel was I the cubicle opposite where I was standing; I'd just finished washing those disgusting eggs out of her hair. Poor Rachel, she's so fragile, so vulnerable. She didn't deserve what she went through. OK, I know I've made her high school years a living hell: slushing her, teasing her, embarrassing her, have Finn as my boyfriend; I think that was the worst one for her. I know she has always loved him and I think she still does. I've seen the way she looks at him and the way he looks at her. They're like…what's the word? …Soulmates; they belong together. If only Jesse wasn't in the picture; I always knew he wasn't in love with Rachel or have any feelings towards her like she did. I hope Puck and Finn have hurt that jerk so bad. He deserves everything he gets. He egged Rachel for crying out loud! He knows she's a vegan. I hope we crush them in Regional's; with Rachel, I know we will. I just hope this doesn't hurt Rachel that bad that she doesn't but all her heart into Regional's. I'm going to help her through it; I'm going to be a good friend to her. Much better than Jesse St. Jerkface.

Rachel's POV

Quinn was being surprisingly nice to me; she's not called me man hands once. This was strange, very strange. Strange but nice. I think this baby has changed Quinn; a lot. I think it would be nice having Quinn as a friend.

"Rach, you nearly done?" Did she just call me Rach? Only Finn calls me that.

"Yes, just a minute." I pulled the white silk top over my head and it hang loosely over my petit body and Quinn's leggings. I slipped the shoes onto my feet; they fit perfectly. I dumped the eggy clothes in a plastic bag Quinn had found in the hallway.

The lock clicked as I opened the cubicle door. Quinn stood in front of me, a smile spread across her face; I smiled back.

"You look nice."

"Thanks Quinn. Why are you being so nice to me?" Quinn stepped closer to me and took my hands in her own.

"Because I've realised that me and you are the same – outsiders. And you've always been nice to me and you need a friend right now; I want us to be friends."

"I'd like that. This is really nice of you Quinn." Her hands slid up my arms and pulled me into a hug; I gladly returned it. I could tell this is going to be a good friendship.

"Let's go back to the choir room." She took my hand again and led me out of the bathroom.

Everyone was in the choir room smiling; they must have really hit Jesse. Good; the day's getting better already.

"Hey, baby Barbara's back." Mercedes grinned at me. Everyone beamed at me when they saw me arrive.

"Thanks for lending Rachel some clothes, Quinn," Mr Schue said.

"No problem Mr Schue."

"Right, Rachel, you up for singing a funk number?" Mr Schue smiled hopefully.

"Born ready Mr Schue." The glee club cheered – I've never felt so appreciated, I was happy to be surrounded by me friends.

"Alright, from the top!"

It felt great singing a funk number with everyone; I felt at home with the glee club. I did notice that during the rehearsal for 'Give Up The Funk' that Quinn and Finn lingered at my side like they were trying to protect me or something.

"Alright guys, that's it for today, I'll see you tomorrow."

There was goodbye from everyone as they left the choir room. Mr Schue walked over to me before he left. "Are you going to be alright Rachel?"

"Just perfect Mr Schuster," I said with enthusiasm. It was true, I'm going to be fine, I was surrounded by people who care about me.

"Good. See you in Spanish tomorrow."

"Adiós señor Schuster!"

"Do you still want that ride home?" I turned around to see Finn stood behind me with my backpack in his hand.

"Yes please." I walked over to him with my hand outstretched for my bag.

"No, it's OK, I'll carry it."

"Thank you Finn." He was so adorable. We walked out the choir room together and he reached for my hand; I didn't pull away.

"Are you OK Rach?"

"Never better." I look up at him; he was staring at me with disbelief. "I'm fine. Honestly." I reassured him.

"Good. Jesse got what he deserved for doing what he did to you. He shouldn't have done it. It hurt to see what he did to you. I still care about you Rach." He was so sweet; he made it so hard to be angry with him after everything he did to hurt me.

"Thanks Finn. I guess I still care about you too." His hand tightened around mine as I said that; I squeezed his in return. He smiled down at me; I smiled up at him.

We reached is car and he opened the passenger door for me. I slid in and released his hand. He slammed the door and got into the drivers seat.

"Buckle up." I clicked my seat belt in. "Do you want to put that," he pointed to the bag containing the egg covered clothes "on the back seat?"

"Yes. It does smell a bit doesn't it?"

"Just a bit, yeah."

I chucked the bag on the back seat with a sigh of relief.

"I don't think I'll be wearing them again." We both laughed; it felt nice to hear his laugh again.

The journey home wasn't quiet; Finn put his 'Journey' CD in and we sang along to every song in perfect harmony; our voices melted together.

"_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind"_

Finn sang along to the first verse of 'Faithfully'

"_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire"_

I sang the next verse pitch perfect. We looked at each other and shared a smile.

"_And they say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be"_

We sang in perfect harmony.

"_Oh boy_

_You stand by me"_

I belted out, changing 'girl' to 'boy'.

"_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully"_

We looked at each other for a short moment.

"Hey that was pretty good." Finn said as we sang the last few notes of the chorus together.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe we should sing it at Regional's." If me and Finn sang that at Regional's we were bound to win. We sound perfect when our voices merge together.

"Hey, that's a good idea. We should tell Mr Schue next glee."

"Yeah. Hang on, why don't' we do a 'Journey' medley?" Finn glanced at me in confusion.

"What's a 'medley'?"

"Well, a medley is when you take a bunch of songs by one artist or band and sing them together." I tried to explain as simply as I could.

"Right. So you could, like, do mash ups and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"What about doing a mash up of 'Anyway you Want it' and 'Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'' but we speed up 'Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'' so it matches the tempo of 'Anyway you Want it'?"

"That's actually not a bad idea Finn. When did you become so good at mash ups?"

"Probably because I'm spending time with you. Your smartness is rubbing off on me."

"Good point. Seen as were doing 'Journey' we'd have to sing 'Don't Stop Believin''." I loved performing that song; if it wasn't for that song, myself and Finn wouldn't have built this relationship we have.

"Yeah! I love that song. I love singing with you Rach." I could fell me face redden a bit when he said that.

"I love singing with you too, Finn."

"Well, let's hope we do get to sing 'Faithfully' at Regional's together."

"Yeah. We should tell Mr Schue about our medley idea too."

"Yeah, if he likes it, we're so gonna beat Vocal Adrenalin at Regional's"

"I hope we do beat them because Jesse deserves to feel even more pain for what he did." I said with pure hatred in my voice.

"God Rach, I've never seen you so angry."

"Well, Jesse did a lot of things he shouldn't have done."

"True."

We pulled up outside my house and Finn reached into the back seat for my bag.

"Here's your eggs."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to put them in the bin." I said taking the bag from him.

"Good idea."

I placed the bag at my feet whilst I unbuckled my belt. The next second I felt two hands grip my shoulders and pull me in for a hug. I dropped my head on his shoulders and returned the hug. I felt protected and safe in Finn's arms; it felt nice. Perfect.

"I love you, Rachel." Finn's voice whispered in my ear. I froze in shock. Did he just say he loved me? I can't believe it, he actually said he loved me!

I couldn't resist the urge anymore. I pulled away and placed my lips on his. His lips were soft and gentle; much better than Jesse's. I pulled away to see a surprised look upon Finn's face.

"I love you too, Finn."

His confused look turned into one of pure happiness; a huge grin spread across his face. His smile made me smile. This felt right, perfect even. It seems I've finally found someone who's right for me, who will make me happy. There's no Jesse or baby drama between us anymore. We can just be Rachel and Finn; the way it's meant to be.

"Will you be my girlfriend now, Rach?"

I didn't even have to think about my answer.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend, Finn."

His lips came into contact with mine; it was pure bliss. My arms wound around his neck and his around my waist, pulling me closer. I pulled away reluctantly.

"Do you want to come inside and stay for tea or something?"

"Sure, but don't expect me to help with the cooking; everything I touch burns." Laughter spilled out of me.

"You don't have to cook."

"Good. I'm gonna make this work this time; I promise Rach."

"I know you will. Come on, my dads are expecting me to have their tea ready by the time they get home."

"OK." He pushed his door open and rushed round to open mine.

"Thank you." I picked up the bag and stepped out of the car. He shut the door behind me an d we made our way, hand in hand, towards my house. This was going to work. He cared for me, I cared for him. He loved me, I loved him. We made each other happy. This was defiantly going to work; I just knew it.

THE END!


End file.
